TQC Reads The Books
by shewhowillrise
Summary: The Queen's Champion universe reads the first four and a half canon books and the Queen's Champion. It's been three years since Percy Jackson disappeared. While his friends and family miss him, they are given books to read to ease their pain.


**AN: So because I'm in the dumps and blocks about what happens in my httyd fanfic _Pride of Berk_ —I had an idea but Depression said to throw it away because of invasive thoughts so like, the file deleted itself from my mind—I decided to write this instead, because there's like, no underlining plot other than reading from what's already written. It's something to start my writing back up without having to think it through.**

 **Well enough of that depressing bullshit, and lets start with the story shall we?**

 **In this Reading The Books story, the first four and a half canon books are read, then it switches over to The Queen's Champion by A** **naklusmos14**

* * *

 **THRONE ROOM**

It's been three years since the last sighting of Percy Jackson, standing there, in the middle of the throne room, with a stony face of emotionlessness. Thalia couldn't tear her eyes away from that spot. She wished that after she hugged him, that she never let him go. That she continued to hold him through the whole meeting. Just so he wouldn't disappear. She vowed that the next time she saw him, she really wouldn't let him go. She spared a glance at Poseidon. He was staring right at the spot she previous was staring at. He glanced back up at her. Their eyes locked. She could feel his pleas through his eyes alone. Begging her to find him. Her father had been droning about other things, a tactic she knew he used to prolong the inevitable. Talking about Percy and his disappearance. She knew her father cared, cared about his brother and trying to save him from crying again, and cared about Percy and his well being.

The room was quiet, giving off an eerie vibe of negative emotion. She sat up straighter, knowing that this was it. This was when Zeus would ask for the Hunter's findings in their hunt, and where she would have to report that they found nothing, absolutely nothing about Percy. She feared Posideon's reaction.

Zeus sighed, giving up on extending more time. "Lieutenant Thalia of the Hunters of Artemis," Her father titled her, "What have been the Hunter's findings for the search for Percy Jackson."

She stood up, but before she could answer, an object popped into existence right where Thalia was staring at a moment ago. Everyone was so surprised, no one got up to retrieve it, or ask Thalia to answer her father's question. Thalia, feeling obligated because she was already standing, walked over to it, picking it up. It was a book with a note. The book's cover had a young person standing on a statue of Poseidon in the sea, a golden gleaming sword in hand, with the New York skyline in the distance. She read over the note, eyes widening in surprise. She swallowed before looking up to see everyone staring at her anticipatingly.

"The note says ' _Dear Gods and Demigods, With your champion gone, we have decided that to temporarily fill the holes in your hearts. We will be sending you books about Mr. Jackson's life from his first summer at camp and onward. We hope you enjoy this gift. Sincerely, Trust._ '"

The Gods looked back and forth between each other.

"Should," Hermes spoke to the silence, voice cracking before he coughed. "Should we read it?"

"This couldn't be right, it could disrupt the time stream." Athena reasoned.

"But that's only for knowing future events," Apollo replied.

"I know that, but the note is very vague on how far the story will go. What if a few books down the line, we find out things about our future, things that can influence us now?"

As the Gods debated what to do with the book, Thalia gripped it tightly in her hands. She never really found out what his first years at camp were like. This would be her answer. This would show her everything she missed in that damn tree.

"I wanna read it," Thalia said abruptly. The Gods stopped their debate to look at her.

"I wanna read it," She repeated louder. The camper counselors that were there voiced their agreements. They all looked to their parents with hopeful eyes. They wanted to know what happened to their friend. The Hunters, while not fond of men, and Pheobe not fond of Percy Jackson specifically, knew this was important to their Lieutenant, voiced their agreements too.

The Gods looked at their children and knew they couldn't say no.

"Alright," Zeus said. "Alright. We will read the book."

Thalia smiled at her father in thanks, smiling widen when she got one in return. She returned to her seat, opening the book to the first page.


End file.
